


Savage

by Msb0618



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msb0618/pseuds/Msb0618
Summary: America insults England, which ends well on America’s part.
Kudos: 3





	Savage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please be gentle. I'm nervous as hell and my writing is shit, but please tell me what you think about it at least.
> 
> Warning: Some things in this story that will offend snowflakes. And OCC America.

America had been getting a bit restless lately. Not just due to waiting for almost an hour for at least one person to arrive for the meeting that was scheduled. (Not that any of them were competent to begin with.) He sighed heavily and took a sip from his best friend in the world, ‘Smirnoff Whip Cream’. It burned the hell out of his throat, but man that shit was good. It was a brand new bottle, so it should last him till one of the retards arrives. 

He continued to drink small sips of the Smirnoff, until the sips became chugs. He gulped each chug down his throat. His taste buds demanding more of that delicious whip cream vodka. He stopped when he realized that the bottle was empty. He nearly broke the tope of the empty bottle with his fist by putting a tighter grip on it. His best friend had left him. Gone until this bullshit meeting was over. He got up to go search for more liquor. He didn’t care if it wasn’t Smirnoff, he could drink anything. Personally he preferred whiskey over vodka, even though he drank Smirnoff like he used to drink Jack Daniels or Jim Beam.

Just as he got to the door to open it, the door swung and hit him in the face. His nose and forehead throbbing in pain.

“Goddamn it!” he yelled, grabbing his nose. From the corner of his eye he could see England, A.K.A, Alice Kirkland.

‘Oh shit.’ he thought cynically.

England looked down at him with shock written all over her face. “What the bloody hell are you doing here?” she asked startled.

Seriously? That’s the first thing to come from her mouth. No not opening the door in his face and almost breaking his nose, nope, just a question with that shitty accent. For fuck sake he got that he showed up late a lot (mostly form doing crack or meth or some other weird shit that wasn’t drug related) but he still showed up, so why the fuck did they bitch about it. Then again he didn’t even remember anything from the meetings since he knew more than any of those fuck heads did.

“I’m here for the meeting that was scheduled.” he answered in a dry tone. “It was scheduled due to this entire shit show.”

England sighed and ran her hand on her face and lowered it to her side. “That starts in one hour, how long have you been here?” she asked.

“Bout an hour. I got a thing that it starts at 8:30.” he replied.

“America, it’s 7:26.”

America pondered this information for a few seconds in his head as he looked at England. He pulled out his cell phone which read, ‘7:26’.

“So it starts exactly in 64 minutes.” he said.  
“Yes it dose.” she confirmed.

“But you said it starts in an hour.” he reminded her.  
“It does not matter.” she told him sternly, “What matters is is that we’re all here on time.”

“But you said it starts in an hour, so therefore you said it starts in 60 minutes, so therefore you’re a dumbass.”

“It dose not matter you bloody git!” she yelled at him, her face red with anger and annoyance.

“Yes it does savage! This proves that all Europeans are stupid!” he yelled back in a tone that was less louder than England’s, who speaking of which was giving him the coldest look she’d ever given him. She walked over to America and grabbed him by the tie of his suit and gave him a smiling look on her face.

“The fuck did you just call me?”

Her tone was as cold and as deadly as China’s when America had called him a ‘modern day Nazi’ and every time when he reminded Canada of the Game Seven losses to the Boston Bruins. It didn’t scare him per-say, it just egged him on to poke even more. Then again he got away with openly mocking the deaths of the Romanov family in front of Russia(which every time resulted in her openly crying and sometimes running out of the room, and it was hilarious).

“I called you a savage. Because that’s what you are, a savage who hurt my nose and most likely gave me a headache.” he answered back.

She seemed to get even angrier even as she smiled. A few seconds later that smile turned into the face of an angry demon. A demon that promised much in the way of pain.

“You bloody legless, out of your tree Yankee! How dare you call me that!” she screamed loudly, America was sure it had caused his ears to start bleeding and blood vessels in his eyes started popping.

“I was just fucking joking.” he said calmly, “Goddam you don’t need to yell.”

“You had the nerve to call me that!” she yelled at him again, hitting him on the head.

“And what’s wrong with saying it?!” he snapped back and then stopped for a few seconds before continuing, “Oh I get it. It brings back the memories of killing of all those Hindu and Muslim Indian’s.”

England was then as still as a statue, eyes looking down on America, as if she was going through unpleasant memories in her head judging by the incredibly sad look on her face. She let go of America’s tie and raised her hands and launched them towards his face faster than he could hold them back. England’s hands latched themselves on his neck and started to crush it, the air pipes in America’s throat began to close up, not allowing for the sweet sensation of air.

America didn’t bother to try to stop England after she started to choke him out. He knew he couldn’t die and he could feel the pain from the action, but it didn’t matter. She was pissed and it was near impossible to stop her. Plus, her doing this further proved a point that he made to her just a few days ago, Europeans are short tempered.

As England continued to choke out America, the door swung open with a loud squeak sound. They both looked over and saw the cocky, long haired pervert(who America rightfully called a rapist) that was France. He slammed the door shut and looked around until he saw England and America on the floor.

He looked at them in shock and started gasping, as if the words couldn’t get out of his air pipes. America instinctively looked at the position he was in and the immediately understood why Rapist France was in such a shock.

England was straddling him. Her legs on the sides of his waists. England immediately took her hands off of America, who started hatching a small, funny got an idea. An idea that would just piss off England more, but it was worth it in the end.

“This is exactly what it looks like.” he told France in a monotone voice. Which resulted in France falling on the floor with a massive nose bleed and England punching him on the head and face till it became full of bruises and started to drip blood due to a bloody nose, and missing teeth.

But America didn’t care.

Seeing England pissed off was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So you made it to the end of my shitty story. Congratulations.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
